Confusion
by anela1111
Summary: This was suppose to be a normal hunt till everything takes a turn for the worst for Claire. Waking up alone in the middle of nowhere leads her to the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

A rustle in the bush makes me draw my sleek black bow instinctively turning to face the intruder.

"Woah, calm down, it's me" says a familiar voice as Jason emerges from the darkness of the shadows, into the moonlit clearing. Making his muscular figure and dark toned skin visible.

Relaxing a little bit, still on guard but knowing Jason was with me seemed to make me feel safer.

"So where is the nest?", he asked quietly as he strolls over to me.

"Just over the ridge theres an abandon warehouse with about a dozen vamps" ,I reply "Matt and Sarah are posted on the other side ready to go. Did you get it?"

Without speaking he holds up a glass vial full of red blood smiling as big as if he had just achieved something like a cure for cancer instead of breaking into the police morgue to steal dead mans blood. His white teeth seem to glisten in the dark forest of the Washington hills as he stares at me like a puppy for recognition. I want to keep the moment forever. The quick thought made worry hit me like a bullet, all the thoughts of what could happen, what could go wrong.I couldn't bare if something were to happen to the closest thing I name a family. Blocking the thoughts out I snatch the deadmans blood from him and quickly pour the red liquid on my silver blade handing it back to him.

" Everything is going to be fine", he reassures while covering his blade in blood as if knowing my every thought.

"What is that suppose to mean" I snap defensively not wanting to show the doubt I had to him trying desperately to change the topic " Are you done?". I glare at him seeing the hurt in his green eyes makes me want to take what I said back, but I keep my glare fixed on him not showing my vulnerability.

"Yah I'm done" he mumbles looking at me with concern in his eyes, as if assessing my every move.

" I am fine, everything gonna be fine" I say more to encourage myself than him "lets go there's no element of surprise so why are we waiting?" I try to walk ahead,but Jason grabs my arm firmly looking at me seriously.

"It wasn't your fault. The last hunt I mean. We didn't know." he tries to continue his pep talk but, I cut him off angrily.`

"I am fine" I snapped ripping my arm from his grip "now lets go". Jason groans, giving up on trying to talk to me and follows along silently.

The tall trees stop abruptly, opening up to a small lot with an abandon cement building. Across the way I can make out two figures through the darkness standing side by side. I know that the tall, long haired girl is Sarah Wood, the closest thing I have to a sister. Towering next to her was the whopping 6'2 Matt Richman.

"You ready?" I say, smiling at my friend

"Do you even have to ask?" The hunter laughs, and with that we proceed to walk to the vamp' nest and kick open the wooden door.

"Honey, I'm home" I yell pulling out my bow and nocking a silver arrow dipped in deadman's blood. I walk cautiously into the large empty room. Jason follows at my heels, gun pointing into the darkness. The large room made each footstep echo as I walked through the dusty factory. the only light came from the row a windows near the top of the room.

"I think it's empty." Matt says, appearing from a door across the factory looking around in confusion. I scour the room looking for any place a monster could have hid, but Matt was right. The place was empty.

"Where the hell could they have gone? I mean, we didn't take our eyes of the place." Sarah asks with a sliver of disappointment appearing in her voice. She frowned with perplexity at me looking on me for an answer as if I knew everything.

"Well that was officially the easiest hunt I have ever been on," Jason laughs switching gears, "We must be scarier than I thought".

"Oh yeah, dumbasses are terrifying", I retort sarcastically a smile shining across my face as i turn to him, "let's go get something to eat, I'm dying for a cheeseburger." I turn to exit the factory, but instead run straight into a tall man that felt more like a brick wall. I stumble back to Jason, drawing my dagger and steadying myself. The intruder hisses, revealing a full set of dagger like fangs.

"I found a vampire." Jason whispers into my ear drawing his blade. Steadying my stance, I prepare for the vampire to attack at any moment.

"Now Derek, show some manners." A mysterious voice cuts through the tension like a sharp knife. I turn quickly turn to the sound of my oncoming enemy and with that I find that we are trapped. At least twenty vamps' stand around us, blocking any hope for a quick escape or any escape for that matter. Standing in front of them is a long, slender man. The stranger wore a black suit and black tie, his face was slender with cheekbones that could cut through metal. His ice blue eyes seemed to stare straight through you as he spoke with confidence.

"Claire Argent, my….my have you grown." I froze at the sound of my name. How did he know me? How did he known I had grown? A million thoughts race through my head, making me feel light headed. I hid my worries behind a wall of anger.

"I'm sorry, have we met? I usually don't associate with filth like you." I retaliate. With each word the hint of kindness he had in his eyes faded and was replaced with pure rage.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter I'll have fun tearing you to shreds." He smiled, revealing his clean set of fangs. Taking that as the cue to attack, the vamps' lunge at us. Everything turns into a blur as I swing my dagger with brutal force at my first attacker. The crunch of flesh and bone makes me smile as the vampires' head drops to the floor, followed by the remaining half. i spin to my oncoming attacker adrenalin coursing through my veins. I have no time to look for the statues of my friends as another monster comes running at me. I sidestep to avoid his attack as he barrels past me i swing at his stomach impaling the silver knife into his belly. whaling in pain he falls to his knees. Pulling out the bloody dagger I perform the fatal blow severing his head with a swift slice . It turns into a blur as I swing and kill three more monsters. Each one harder than the next and still full of energy. Not stopping to admire any of my work I turn to two vicious vampires. The first one throws a hard punch, but i duck to avoid it. Swinging my sword at the monster i skim his cheek the vamp staggers back shocked by the sting of the blade, but recovers almost instantly. i dodge the second one punch by side sidestepping to the left, but being hit by the force of the first one. The hit makes me stagger back as he swings again. Not able to steady myself in time the full impact of his punch hits me throwing me against the metal wall. I crumple to the cold ground, vision blurry and head aching as i feel a warm stream of blood trickle down my face. My vision begins to clear to reveal the tall monster coming i try to avoid him bad he grabs me by the throat and pins me against the wall. I squirm fighting to get free from his solid grip. I feel the air slipping away I gasp for air but fail. I fight with all my might and suddenly the pressure on my neck vanishes.

"You ok?" a concerned Sarah looks down at me a deep gash flows with blood and she has bruises scattered from head to looked like shit, but was still fighting like a tiger something i had always admired about her. She never quit even if all hope is lost.

"Yah…..yah i'm fine" i coughed as the air began to return to my lungs. I push myself up and grab my dagger which I had dropped when grabbed by the vamp. Sarah smiled and ran off to rejoin the fight. I take a minute to asses the battle. Jason is in one to one combat with the Derek the vampire while Matt and Sarah take down three more vamps on the other side of the room. A trail of blood and bodies scatter the floor heads not attached to shoulder. I pull out my wooden bow and an especially sharp arrow with deadmans blood out. Pulling the bow back i aim it towards derek who was now the last vampire standing. Taking a deep breath i release the bow sending the arrow cutting through the air and straight into dereks throat. He scream as the poison bleeds into him, blood begins to drip down his neck when Jason swing severing his head clean off his shoulders.

" Did we just kill twenty fucking vampires!" Matt smiles blood stains his blond hair and his lip is split, but he ignores it and beams with pride. My fellow hunters and I beam with pride. I look around the room at our accomplishment looking for one particular body , but the tall slender vampire seemed to have fled in battle. I brush the thought of who he was aside no need for that now it was time to celebrate our victory.

"Yah, well it would of been alot easier if someone had done proper research" I tease smiling at matt, "Now lets go. I need to take a shower and so do you".

" Yah dude you are filthy even before we went to the nest" Jason smiles bigger running over to Jason and giving him a big bear hug.

"You know you love my filth" i hear him whisper into Jason's ear sarcastically. Jason shoves his friend off.

" lets go" he says turning towards me. His smile melts into terror.

He is about to speak when a familiar voice whispers behind me,"i don't think you're going any where". Before i can turn around a sharp pain surges through my back. i yell out in agony looking down to see a blade tip sticking out of me. As if watching a movie time slowed Jason pulled his gun shooting the Vampire four times till he drops to the ground. I see Jason running towards me as fast as he can followed by Sarah and Matt. Thier faces are filled with an emotion I had never seen from them sheer terror. I stagger forward as blood drips down my stomach. i clutch the point uselessly trying to stop the blood from coming out . Jason catches me as i fall forward. he holds me against him trying desperately to stop the uncontrollable bleeding.

"It's ok….You're ok" his voice cracks as he says it. The pain is unbearable i gasp for air but it is replaced with warm blood. I cough trying to get a breath of air,but failing. The pain surges through me i want to scream, to cry, but i can't it is unbearable and then it is gone and darkness takes over.

I gasp sitting up bewildered and confused sweat dripping down my face. I look around the sun is beating down on the yellow grass of the clearing. The sound of passing cars hums in the distance. No buildings, no vampires, and no friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand in a daze, confused about everything. How did I get here? Where was here any way? A billion thought raced through my head. l stopped took a deep breath assessing myself to find all the cuts and bruises I remember having were gone. I try to think of what had happened, but it ends up resulting in a giant headache. I slow down,asking myself one question at a time. Who was I? that was easy, Claire Rose Argent. Where was I? Ummm Earth? I hope. I look around the grassy yellow field once more for any clue of what had happened, but nothing except the endless dirt comes to view. No, it can never be that easy can it? I sigh and start to stumble to the sound of passing cars. Tripping every once in a while over the rocky terrain. My gaze begins to falls to my feet trying not to look directly at the hot sun. When I see a trail of red liquid clear as day out of the corner of my view. I follow the path of blood with my eyes to a lump of what looks to be a human and then in the blink of the eye all evidence of the hallucination is gone. Rubbing my eyes and looking once more I come to the conclusion that I must be tired considering I hadn't slept in…...well, God knows how long. Collecting the little sanity I have left in another deep breath I continued along the path.

"You think you can escape me, thats cute" a cold voice says. I remember the voice,but I can't seem to remember where it is from "you'll just end up back where you started, back in hell". I turn to see the cold shadow of a man. the sight of him seems to bring terror running down my spine. Confused and afraid I stumble back and take off full sprint towards the dark shape fallows me chasing me like a bad dream. I was a hunter, things like this weren't suppose to scare me. I was suppose to turn and stab anything that goes bump in the night, but this was different. I felt like prey to the dark creature. All my instinct to fight went out the window and all I could think of was one word. suddenly I am shaken back into reality by the screeching brakes of an oncoming car. The car skids to a stop inches away from collision. The black hood glistens in the afternoon sun. I look up into the window of the 1967 Chevy impala to see two men just as shocked as I was, in the front seat. I wave at the driver with a forced smile trying to act casual. He waves back hesitantly, still as shocked. Then i just stand there not knowing what to do to make this any less awkward, luckily I don't have to. The passenger of the car opens the door and steps out. He is a lot taller than I would have expected. His muscular build with long light brown hair that rest just above his shoulders makes me feel like an stranger smiles showing a full set of normal white teeth. His greenish blue eyes look at me with concern.

" Are you okay" he says kindly walking over to me.

" umm yeah…. I was just…" I turn back to find no sign of any attacker " running". Wow that was a stupid answer. I can already tell he doesn't believe me by the quizzical look on his face.

" Running" he says with a laugh following my gaze to the empty field " from what?"

"Oh you now just running" I reply twirling my brown hair with anxiousness " I do that sometimes you know just start running can't stop one minute I'm there the next minute I'm here. Where is here?" His face grows more and more questioning as i ramble on, i decide its best to just stop talking.

" Kansas. 20 miles outside of Dodge City. Are you okay?"

" Kasas? How the hell did I get to Kansas I was hunting Vamps in Washington?" I look up dumbfounded realizing I was talking out loud " I….I mean.." I sigh giving up on trying to sound sane.

"You're a hunter?" the stranger asked to my relief.

"Yes" I ask testing the man to see if he was a threat.

" Don't worry" he says as if reading my thoughts " Hi, I'm Sam and thats Dean" he points over to the driver tapping impatiently at the steering wheel. He has dark brown hair and green eyes that remind me of the ocean. " We're the Winchesters".

"Apocalypse Winchester?" I ask remembering that name from all the hunter talk. Sam smiles and nods as if starting the end of the world was no big deal.

" Do you need a ride?" The hunter asks. I smile finally something good in this nightmare. Taking that as a yes he gestures for me to follow him and gets into the black impala. I slide hesitantly but gratefully into the center back seat and shut the door.

"This is….." Sam stops realizing that I haven't even told him my name. wow no wonder they had started the apocalypse, picking up insane people on the side of the road how stupid.

" Claire"

"This is Claire, she is a hunter"

" So why is she in my car" Dean asks annoyed. He looks at me sharply with his green eyes watching my every move as if I was a threat making me shift uncomfortably in my seat.

" I have no clue" I admit "I am kinda….very lost"

"We are helping her" Sam orders looking at Dean sternly. Dean heaves loudly as if making sure that everyone hears him.

" What is with you and strange girls man I mean Ruby, Meg, Becky."

"Shut up" Sams say clearly annoyed by his brother. Dean smiles knowing he has accomplished his goal of giving his brother a hard time.

"So what are you doing in Kansas?" Dean asks as the car roars to life.

"I have no clue"

" Are you hunting something?"

"I don't know?" Dean stares at me puzzled through the rearview mirror.

"Do you know anything"

"I know my name is Claire" I say with not as much confidence as I had hoped for. Realizing how stupid I must sounded once again even to the hunters who started the end of the world. The driver stares at me for a few minutes not saying a word.

" Well ok then" Dean says breaking the awkward silence by turning up the music. The lyrics to AC/ DC's Back in Black. I gaze out the window in silence trying to think of anything that could connect me to the gap in my memory, but to my surprise staring back at me in the endless fields is a dark coated man with red eye. I jump startled by the sight of the figure, but when I look back there is only the empty pastures of grass melting into the horizon. I stare outside watching for any sign of the man,but soon buildings began to appear and the fields are whisked away along with any hint of the stranger.

The Impala pulls up to the old gas station. Dean turns the key and the engine dies out.

" I gotta get some gas, why don't you and Sam get some food, you do know what that is right?" he says turning to me with a smile.

I smile widely and raise my middle finger

" You do know what that is right" I ask, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Sam laughs, but Dean looks shocked clearly not use to being outsmarted. I get out of the car proudly, followed by a smiling Sam. Leaving Dean alone staring at me through the car window.

" So you really don't remember anything?" Sam asked as we walk into the store.

"I remember fighting Vampires with other hunters, and then….. poof waking up in Kansas" I reply trying to be vague not wanting him to know any details about me,Ii was still hesitant to trust these hunters.

" I am sure it will come back to you give it time." Sam reassures "I'm gonna grab some sandwiches why don't you get some water". He says walking towards the food aisle. I look around scanning my surroundings instinctively looking for all exits and any signs of danger. Nothing. No signs of demons, Vampires, just usual the cashier flirting with the young blond, a old lady having trouble deciding on a flavor of gluten-free cookies. I stroll over to the refrigerated aisle and grab three ice cold water bottles. The cold flow of condensation down my fingers makes me realize how dry the back of my throat is. I turn and walk over to Sam who is already handing the cashier three meat and cheese sandwiches. Handing the water to the boy and smiling as he Sam pays with a credit card that identifies him as John Bonham. I smile at the creative idea of naming themselves after led Zeppelin's dead drummer.

"Add a news paper " Sam say to the clerk grabbing a Kansas Daily off the shelf. The cashier hands me the bag and smiles politely. Exiting the store I see Dean leaning against the car with a phone to his ear talking happily with the person on the other end. He smiles as i hand him a sandwich, taking one for myself and handing the bag to Sam. Unwrapping the food I sink my teeth into the moist bread as the joice trickles down my throat. I smile satisfied as I take a swig of cool water.

" Anything interesting" Dean asks to sam as he hangs up the phone. Sam skims through the paper quietly taking a few bites out of his sandwich.

"No, just the usual boring stuff" he says "Want to look see if anything triggers your memory". He asks handing me the paper. I look at the title. Nothing. the pictures. Nothing just the boring news. Date. November 23 wait! What?

"It's November 23,2011" I ask shocked looking up at the brothers. They nod questioningly as if it's obvious, which it should be. " It was April 3 last time I remember"

" That was six months ago" Dean points out. I look down at my half eaten sandwich realizing that this may be the first thing i have eaten in half a year. It made it seem more important.

"wow nothing gets past you" I snap.

" You said you were hunting with other people maybe they can connect the dots" Sam suggest to break the tension," do you know their number". I nod and he pulls out a phone from his jeans and hands it to me. I call the first number that comes to mind. Jason's. Dialing the numbers by heart i put it to my ear and wait for the ring,but instead an automated voice comes on apologizing that the number had been disconnected I hit cancel and try another cell,but the same voice answers. I continue till I have covered all of Sarah's, Matt's and Jason's contacts with no luck. I hang up, ending the call along with any hope of contacting my friends. Handing back the disposable phone in disappointment to Sam I shake my head.

"They probably have already gotten rid of all their contacts." I conclude, a hint of sadness showing in my voice.

"Don't worry we'll figure this out." Sam assures, trying to encourage me, but a mountain of worries fill in my mind of what had happened in the past six months. I mean how can someone forget six months of their life. I pause realizing I've faced weirder.

"Yah, we'll make some calls I'm sure someone has heard about this." Dean adds walking to the drivers side door of the impala. I look up from my hopeless gaze at the gravel floor and force a smile. Maybe this wasn't so bad, the Winchesters seemed nice. I walk around the hood of the impala and slide back into my previous spot behind the brothers. As the impala begins to turn onto the highway Dean looks back at me with a genuine smile.

"But right now looks like you're stuck with us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't know if I should write another chapter please tell me!**

Fire blazes in every direction, acting as an endless wall trapping me in the center of the flames. I try to scream out into the empty void, but nothing comes out, no matter how hard I try. A distant laughter echoed slowly, growing louder with each passing second. The voice seems familiar, the same one from the field, bringing terror once again.

"Claire wake up" I jerk up to see Sams worried face looking back at me. I smile trying to hide my fright, but the fear will not leave me. I look out side the window to see a small town passing by. The sun has already set and the night sky twinkles clearly.

"What time is it?" I ask drowsily trying to act nonchalant.

"10:34" Sam replys still keeping a sharp eye on me " We didn't want to wake you, it looked like you needed the rest"

"Is that code for I look like shit?" I laugh half heartedly."

"It's code for you don't even remember the last time you took a shower," Dean teases, "don't worry we're pulling over at this motel you can wash up there." Dean turns the black car into the poorly lit parking lot of the Red Rose Motel and parks right in front of the office. The lot is dark with only the small amount of light from the office window and flickering sign to allow visibility. I slide out of the impala and look around. Empty, no cars no people just the humming of the neon sign that says open on the office door. Ok? Wierd. The ringing of Deans phone breaks the stillness.

"Oh, hey Cas, we're at the Red Rose Motel right of State Road 87, but….ugh you son of bitch" Dean says angrily putting the phone back in his jeans cleary getting hung up on.

" Hello, Dean," a voice welcomes from behind me. I whip around startled by the intruder,

"Claire?" the stranger asks, confused. Looking him up and down I find him to be an average height with ruffled black hair and penetrating blue eyes. The stranger has a suit on with a blue tie, that appears to be on backwards, and to top it all off he wears a long tan trench coat.

" Sorry do I know you?"

" Claire, this is Cas. Cas this is-"

"I know who she is" Cas says clearly taking Dean of guard by his sharp tone." and why are your here?". The harmless blue eyes freeze over like ice. A mixture of anger and sadness in his voice making me anxious.

" Wait you know her?" Dean asks without emotion the little trust he had with me vanishes making me feel like a puppy left in the cold. His fingers brush the knife in his jean pocket ready to attack if I suddenly become a threat. I look to the trench coated man as he nods to say yes feeling like I should remember him.

" Well who is she?" Sams voice asked calmly putting me at ease. The hunter seems less likely to turn on me. Cas squinted trying to decide what to say,but ended up staying silent. Dean rolled his eyes clearly use to the strangers nonsense.

" Well is she good or bad?" Dean questions with a tinge of annoyance in his voice talking as if i am not right in front of him.

" Bad" Cas says simply. Dean pulls the dagger out without hesitation. His eyes change to a deathly stare. Realizing I'm unarmed makes me feel vulnerable

"Dean, calm down" Sam says sternly looking at me kindly. Dean lowers his weapon,but is still on guard waiting for me to make one wrong move. " What do you mean she's bad?"

" Claire is a Argent"

"A what?" I blurt not even thinking. The trench coat wearing stranger looks at me confused clearly not aware that I have no clue what he is talking about.

" Cas, Claire lost her memory" Sam calmly explains making Cas squint at me for a few minutes. As he stares he begins to inch closer to me soon towering over me like a hawk watching its prey. His blue eyes look directly into mine trying to asses my thoughts.

"Uh there is something called personal space, especially for someone who told me I am a threat" I hesitate taking a step back from the stranger. The man seems hurt by my gesture.

" You don't remember me"

"Am I suppose to" I try to think of if I have seen this man,but once again all I can find is a massive feels like a knife is impaled in my head I clench my forehead closeing my eyes trying to stop the pain. The hunter step forward the threat in their voice seems to melt in to worry.

"Are you okey?" I nod leaning against the hood of the impala to steady myself as the pain subsides.

"How long have you been having those?" Cas asks his tone serious.

"Uh I don't know since I can remember" I laugh " Which is like 5 hours". He nods as if understanding which is more than I can say about myself. Without speaking Cas reaches for ,my face. I duck from under his reach.

"Sorry dude that's creepy" I remark pointing to his open hand.

"Cas is an angel" trying to justify the creepy guys action.

" Oh he's an angel, that's great a angel knows more about me then me an angel is still reaching for my head" I slap Cas's arm down angrily.

"If anyone can help its Castiel" Dean insists. I nod letting Cas touch my forehead. confused face makes me unsure.

"Hey, angel are you gonna do something or just keep touching my face"

"It's locked" the angel says puzzled putting his hand off my head.

" You mean like the box is locked it needs a key?" Dean asks. Cas nods solemnly.

"Someone took Claire's memory, but why?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I am sorry how can someone just take my memories and if you know so much about me what happened the last six months" I ask angrily.

"You died" Castiel replies simply. At first stunned by the answer I sit gawking at the solemn angel. Trying to grasp the fact that I had actually died, I mean I figured I had been stabbed but I didn't want to think I died. I want to block out the answer to turn and run from facing reality. Fact is I was scared, but I wasn't going to show it.

"So great and mighty Cas, knower of all. Why am I still here if I died?" I remark sarcastically hiding the hesitation to find out answers.

"I don't know" He says reaching his two fingers towards my head once again.

"Just cause your an angel, doesn't mean I'm gonna let you fuck with my head" I snap slapping his arm away. His face seems hurt and I want to take back what I said, but I block that thought out reminding myself to not be attached. I sigh.

"Listen I think my memory will come back by itself", I look at his blue eyes apologetically. The angel stares at me with curious eyes as if testing everything I do. The silence scares me making me shift uncomfortably back and forth.

"Well I am exhausted" Dean says faking a yawn. Thankful for the silence being broken I stare at Dean silently saying thank you to him.

"I'll go check in, Claire will you help me" Sam adds as he turns to walk over to the office. I nod and walk past Castiel. I can still fill the cold stare of the angel as I walk briskly walk past him to Sam. Leaving Dean and Cas alone in the cold.

"Thank you" I whisper under my breath as I walk with Sam up to the door. He smiles opening the door to the building. Entering the room I am overwhelmed by the pungent smell of alcohol and sweat. Sams face reveals that he is thinking the same thing as I am as he walks to the wooden desk of the motel and rings the silver bell. The sharp echo of the bell penetrates the silence startling me. I look around the room surveying my surroundings. The emptiness of the room startles me making my skin crawl. I try to reason with myself that it's just late, that I'm tired, but I can't shake the feeling of utter aloneness.

"You always have me" the ice cold voice says as a hand touches my shoulder sending shivers down my spine. I turn quickly to see nothing. I take a deep breath trying to think of a good explanation other than being insane,but nothing comes.

Great, I'm Insane

"Are you coming?" Sams voice brings me back to reality. Looking up I notice an old lady at the front desk and Sam at the door. I shake my head trying to shake the memory,but it is seared into my memory like a deep scar.

"Yah…" I try to keep my voice sounding steady. I follow the hunter out the door looking back at the room one last time seeking for any sort of sign I'm not insane. Nothing. I sigh giving up on reasoning with my delusion.

"Where's Cas?" Sam asks Dean as he walks over to the impala.

"Who knows? He just zapped out as soon as you guys left" Dean replies a hint of irritation in his voice. Sam nods as if quick visits from an angel are an everyday affair. Grabbing bags from the trunk of the impala Dean follows Sam to the motel room as I tag along behind looking around for any signs of life.

"Has anyone else noticed this place is deserted?" I point out finally as Sam fidgets with the key. Trying to open the green door with black painted numbers that read 13. I smile it seems fitting that of all the empty rooms she puts us in 13.

Dean looks around the desolate town as if just now realizing how alone we are as Sam opens the door. The hunter looks at me and shrugs off the thought.

"It's just late" Dean reassures and follows his brother into the motel room leaving me even more alone then I already was. I pause hesitant to follow thousands of thoughts buzz through my head making me doubt everything. Why had I trusted them this far? They were strangers with an angel who said I was evil.

"Claire?" Sam looks at me through the open door quizzically "What are you waiting for?". I look at his smiling face and all the doubt rushes away. These hunters trusted me and for all I knew (which is not a lot) I trusted them. I smile and walk into the motel room shutting the heavy door to room 13 behind me.


End file.
